a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an entertainment and skill game for one or more players and, more particularly, to a game wherein an object, that is enclosed within a playing area, is propelled along a track until it strikes a means for reversing the direction of the object. The player's ability to control and regulate the striking force of the object determines the score and results in rewards to the player(s) and the enclosure prevents player interference with the object.
B) Description of Related Art
There exist various board games, game apparatuses and machines for one or more players where an object is propelled along a surface to obtain a score based on the player's ability to accurately control the speed and position of the object. However, these prior art games and devices suffer from inherent drawbacks in their ability (or lack of ability) to adequately calculate and relay the score for each player, as well as adequately challenge the skill level of each player. Additionally, the conventional gaming devices fail to include any means for changing and displaying multiple scoring zones and associated winning value for each scoring zone.